Mr Reigns
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Random Rolleigns drabble. It's a high School AU which contains slash. I figured we all needed some nice Rolleigns considering everything that'd been going on with the (non)Shield boys as of late.


Roman bit hard into his lip, trying desperately to stay silent. He was seated at his desk at the back of the classroom, the lights dimmed and his entire class focused on the video playing at the front of the class, but his attention was focused entirely on something else. Brown eyes looked up at him from under his desk, pretty pink lips stretched obscenely around his hard cock. One of his students was sat on their knees under his desk, sucking him with earnest. He clenched his eyes shut, already knowing how this would play out. Seth had already been under his desk when he arrived in his classroom, wanting to play their little game again. As soon as he was finished sucking his teachers' dick he'd sneak out, walking back through the door only moments later. Roman would scold him in front of the students for being late, demanding he stay behind for yet another detention. And then, well then they could really play. He swallowed hard as he felt his dick hit the back of the young mans throat, doing everything in his power to not make any noise. They couldn't risk getting caught - not only was Seth underage but Roman was his teacher. If they got caught Seth would get kicked out of school and Roman would end up in jail and with a record. But as wrong as he knew this was he couldn't say no to the younger man whenever he dropped to his knees, begging to please him.

He reached under the desk, fingers running though thick black locks. He could tell the other was growing it out, knowing how much Roman loved pulling on it when he was on his knees. Seth started sucking harder, moaning quietly around his cock. Despite his moans being almost silent Roman felt the vibrations running down his shaft, bringing him painfully close to the edge, and Roman knew he wouldn't last much longer. He glanced up, double checking his students were still unfocused on him, before he gripped Seth's hair tight in his fist, using it to move Seth's mouth up and down Romans' dick at a faster pace. He knew there was only a few minutes left of the video, and he hated the thought of going without release, having to teach the rest of this lesson with his unsatisfied hard on remaining hard inside his trousers. The girls in the class were already nearly obsessed with him, bending over in front of him, wearing low cut shirts to try and gain his attention, pouting because they thought they couldn't get their 'hot' teacher to compromise his morals. If only they knew. In reality he paid no mind to them and their way, and honestly why would he? He could have pretty much anyone he wanted, why would he risk his career, his life, for a whiney, immature teenage girl? Yeh, Seth was a teenager as well; hell he was still 17 for a good few weeks. But he'd never had someone as pretty as Seth, who was so willing and ready to please him, give him everything he wanted, everything he asked for. And he sucked Romans' dick better than any of his ex girlfriends ever had. And yes, Roman knew it was stupid, and illegal, and potentially life ruining. But there was just something about Seth he couldn't let go of. He didn't know why. Any other student he wouldn't risk losing his career, wouldn't risk going to prison if they were only 17 like Seth. But as wrong as he knew it was, Seth was just impossible to walk away from.

Seth started sucking harder on his dick, moaning around the base just loud enough for only Roman to hear, his tiny little noises driving the older man insane. He felt himself reaching the edge, looking down one final time to see beautiful brown eyes staring back up at him, and that was all it took. He bit hard on his lip as he came, his juices hitting the back of his lovers' throat. The greedy young slut swallowed every drop, his lips red and swollen when he finally removed them from Romans' cock. He licked his lips, almost as if savouring the taste, before placing a gentle kiss to the tip of Romans' flaccid member, finally tucking it back inside his teachers' trousers. He crawled out from under the desk, and Roman couldn't take his eyes off Seth's ass as he continued crawling on all fours towards the door. He swore Seth was wiggling his hips like that on purpose. The younger man reached the door, thankful that it wasn't one that creaked as it opened, and quietly exited the class. No more than 2 minutes later the credits rolled on the video and Roman stood up, finally down off his high. Turning the lights back on and walking towards the front of the class so he could face his students he was about to ask what they thought of the somewhat educational video they'd just watched, when the door at the back swung open, banging loudly against the wall.

Seth strutted in like he owned the joint, almost as if he hadn't been on his knees only a few minutes ago with his mouth around someone's cock. His lips were still ridiculously red; his hair tussled like he'd just rolled out of bed, jeans slung low enough on his hips that Roman could _see_ his boxers. He looked like someone that had just been fucked in a back alley somewhere. But Roman had to admit it was a damn good look on him.

"You're late again, Rollins."

Seth smirked, throwing his bag down next to an empty chair on the back row and seating himself, before looking defiantly at his teacher.

"Sorry _Reigns_."

He has a particular skill when it came to getting under Romans' skin. Seth knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Roman, and he knew exactly how to play the part of the defiant little brat. It was a part he played well enough that nobody questioned why he was in Romans' classroom every day after school. They all assumed Roman was trying to punish the delinquent by keeping him late. If only they knew.

"It's Mr. Reigns. And congratulations, you've won yourself an after school detention, with me, tonight. I hope you didn't have any plans because you get to stay and watch the entirety of the video you just missed. Now, if you don't mind I have a class to teach, perhaps you'd like to pay attention for once?"

Half the class smirked at Romans' comment, the other half throwing sympathetic looks towards Seth, because they felt bad that he had to stay behind so late. But despite the scowl he wore, he was smirking on the inside. All the idiots in this class thought he hated how _Mr. Reigns _punished him for his behaviour. But it was a punishment Seth looked forward to every single day, and nobody in this class, or in the entire school, was any of the wiser. They all felt bad for him. Ha. If only they knew.


End file.
